Colt Fader
Colt Fader, formally Aden Colt Fader Jr., was the son of Jedi Master Aden Fader and younger brother of Juno Fader. Colt was promoted to the Jedi Council in 11 NE at the age of twenty-five, and took on a padawan at that time to meet his master requirement. Previous to 11 NE, he did not affiliate himself with any government, rather the Stonewall Jedi Order. He was a liaison for multiple other Force Orders across the galaxy between 5 NE and 10 NE. He returned to the Stonewall System in 10 NE to help fight the New Sith Order during the Second Confederate War where he subsequently remained afterwards. Colt was married to Jedi Knight Bridget Akira in 13 NE and had a son, Aden Fader III, in the same year. Early Life Colt Fader was born on July 5, 14 BNE in Austin, Texas to Aden Fader and Anne Fader. When he was young, Colt was taken as a Jedi padawan by his father against the wishes of his mother, Anne. Life as a Jedi Colt trained with his father as a Jedi, sometimes referred to by his childhood nickname of "Whie", and attained the rank of Jedi Knigthood in early 4 NE. He left Earth and the Stonewall System in mid 4 NE to be a liaison Knight to other Force Orders throughout the galaxy to help strengthen the then Confederate Jedi Order. He did not participate in the First Confederate War, and was offplanet when the Texas Jedi Massacre occurred. After the conclusion of the First Confederate War, he made several visits to his father in Texas after his mother's divorce from his father over Aden's involvement in political affairs. After her death and death of two of Colt's siblings, he did not contact his father but continued working as a Liaison Knight until the Second Confederate War. He returned to Hill in mid 10 NE to find the Jedi Temple in ruins. Colt eventually tracked down the Stonewall Jedi Order on Aduro, and learned his father had deployed to North American to lead the fight against the New Sith Order and the Confederate-American Empire. Colt left with the last frigate of Jedi fighters to North America, and fought in some of the toughest battles of the war. He participated in the Taking of Pine Bluff, the Utah Stand, and several others. The younger Fader was reunited with his father after the elder Fader's return to Aduro after the Stonewall Peace Accords. Both were glad to see each other again, and regretted the long silence between the two. Colt would be appointed to the High Council two weeks later. Other Information "I may respect my father and love him dearly, but he has made many mistakes in his life; some I do not understand how he could have ever made." ~Colt speaking with Acting Grand Master Gath Koor in 12 NE. Colt was a practitioner of Niman and Soresu. He carried two lightsabers, one a green blade as pictured above, and a purple bladed lightsaber. Colt resented his father for several of his actions taken between the wars and for his falls to the dark side. Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Characters by Nathan Fater